


The Date That Should Have Been:

by glam_reaper2



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glam_reaper2/pseuds/glam_reaper2
Summary: Anon request for some Bryce x Connor smut.First pass word dump, absolutely did not re-read this/edit it. Not sorry, here's some porn.
Relationships: Bryce Quinlan/ Connor Holstrom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Date That Should Have Been:

**Author's Note:**

> Request on tumblr: "Hey! I was wondering if you'd be down to write some Connor x Bryce smut? I have THE worst attachment issue with Connor and was fully expecting some sexy times between him and Bryce after that buildup but sjm just..... Killed him *shrug emoji*"
> 
> This is for you Anon. I hope this is adequate. 
> 
> Also, I feel you babe. I'm big sad. He was an angelcake.
> 
> whiskeybusiness1776 on tumblr <3

The date that should have been:

It started with flowers. Connor knocked on the apartment door at precisely 6pm holding a bouquet of wildflowers and looking positively edible. A soft grey button down, rolled to his elbows and straining across the broad expanse of his chiseled chest and shoulders; unbuttoned at the collar giving Bryce a glimpse at his sepia skin beneath. Her eyes traveled down from his chest to his blue khaki pants, cuffed at the ankle to reveal a hint of skin sitting above tan loafers, the exact shade as his belt. Her eyes slowly dragged back to his face, heart racing and stomach in knots, he smirked at her- fully aware, with his keen shifter senses that she was not nearly as calm as she tried to act. 

“Hey, you look… Incredible.” He leaned in, broad hand sliding around her middle to settle just above her ass, and kissed her cheek.

“You clean up alright, those for me?” Bryce’s voice was strained to her own ears. To airy, to… everything. Danika’s cackle from the back room was indication enough that she’d heard, and she’d bring this up later.

Connor nodded, stepping back and handing her the flowers. “You didn’t nee-”

“I told you Bryce, I’ve been planning this for a while now. I know I didn’t need to do anything but you deserve something beautiful.” She swallowed hard, loud to her own ears, and was met with a wolfish grin. Bryce placed the flowers in a vase and grabbed her small clutch. She made sure to spend an extra moment with her back to him so he had plenty of time to appreciate the view from behind. Skin tight, backless, coming to just above mid-thigh, the dusty rose dress was painted to every curve. She smiled to herself when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

Bryce looked over her shoulder and hitched a brow, “Ready?”

“After you,” he opened the door and allowed her to lead them through.

****

Dinner was… Dinner was perfect. Five years in the making, a foundation of friendship, there wasn’t an aspect about the evening that was uncomfortable. Until, that is they left the restaurant and began the walk towards Bryce’s apartment. Connor held her small hand in his, but a silence had crept in and he kept shooting her looks, attempting to read her through peripheral glances. 

Bryce let his stew for a few city blocks until they were walking past his building on the way to hers. She stopped.

“Connor…” He turned to her, confusion written plainly on his face. She kept her right hand in his as she turned to face him, right hand sliding up his powerful frame to rest just above his racing heart. 

Connor swallowed. Hard.

“Tonight was perfect,” she purred. Holding his golden gaze. Connor smiled, a shy and quite thing, eyes falling to his feet and weight shifting between them. “Invite me in?”

Connor’s eyes shot to hers, and she slid her hand from his chest to grasp the back of his neck, nails tracing shivers across his skin. “Bryce…” he breathed, voice strangled and low. Bryce tugged his face towards hers and ghosted her lips against his.

“Invite me in Holstrom,” she whispered. Then kissed him.

It was slow, world ending, languid. His hands slid to her back as she folded herself into his warmth. They pulled away slowly, peppering light kisses in before he rested his forehead against hers. “Please, stay” he whispered, eyes slowly opening to hold hers. Bryce nodded and followed him upstairs.

****

They made it all of 3 feet inside the door before the wolf showed himself. Connor grabbed her, lifting him straight into his arms and kissing her with a furocity born of years spent starving for her taste. His kiss was a fire burning trails down her spine, straight to her core. He nipped her bottom lip and she moaned, he answered with a growl of his own while bodily carrying her to his bedroom. Bryce dragged nails through his hair and he let out a noise akin to a purr.

Connor broke away to nip and kiss a trail down her jaw, neck and shoulder; he set her down on her feet and slowly worked the straps off of her dress. With a mild reluctance she stepped away, the back of her knees hitting the edge of his bed.

“Wh-” he started, before trailing off as he tracked her hands with his eyes. She unzipped the dress at her back and shimmied her hips until the material pooled around her heeled feet. “Wow.”

“Damn right wow,” she smirked. This was exactly the reaction she had hoped for, evidence of his approval straining the front of his pants. She prowled forward with the grace of a dancer to grasp the front of his belt and slowly slide the end from its buckle. “I seem to recall you promised to spoil me Holstrom,” she bit her lip as the top button of his pants came free beneath her nimble fingers.

“I’m gonna fucking tear you apart,” he growled and shoved her back onto the bed. From one blink to the next he was on her, kissing a trail across her breasts, one hand working the lace material down so his mouth could suck on a peaked nipple. His other hand was busy working his pants off. Bryce used both hands to tear his shirt open, wracking her nails down his perfectly formed torso.

“Fuck, baby” he groaned into her stomach as he continued his path south. 

Connor’s tongue toyed with the waistband of her lacy thong before he stopped, looking up to catch her eyes from his place firmly settled between her legs. “You sure?” he asked, voice like gravel and hot breath dancing across her soaked entrance.

“Fuck yes.” 

Connor dove. His tongue dragging a screaming orgasm from her within minutes. His fingers pumping that spot that made her see stars, while his other worked himself just out of view. He kept going, feasting on her and groaning with every fuck yes and oh gods he dragged out of her. 

Tongue swirling her clit, he dragged a second orgasm from her before crawling back up her body and claiming her mouth with his. His chin still wet with her taste, the kiss was messy, debauched. When Bryce finally caught her breath she pushed him up slightly, “On you back.” he rolled over willingly. 

Bryce crawled atop him, knees hugged close to his sides, straddling him as he looked at her. His golden eyes were blown wide, wholly black with desire. He looked at her, into her, like he saw every part and loved every one. She held her hips aloft, his erect cock brushing against her thigh she slowly removed her bra. Connor wet his lips with his tongue, and swallowed as he traced her body above his own. Bryce could help the nervous smile that danced across her mouth, though she tried to hide it, running a hand through her long wine-red hair and flipping it over a shoulder.

“Bryce,” he croaked and she looked back up to find him staring again. “Kiss me.”

So she did, leaning slowly, hands dragging his arms above his head he kissed him languidly and dragged her slick tortuously along his cock. Once, twice, and on the third pass she slammed her hips down, impaling herself on him. “Fuck!” they shouted in unison.

His heat a welcome intrusion, she waited only a moment to adjust then she pushed up, hands on his chest, and rode him until he was screaming her name.

“Fu-Gods, Bryce! I-I’m gonna c-cu-”

“Fill me up she growled,” and chased his pleasure with her own.


End file.
